


Soon

by Marauder_Mouse



Series: Whole [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Accidental meeting, Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Overhearing Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Mouse/pseuds/Marauder_Mouse
Summary: An eventful evening for our two favourite women as they find themselves in need of a bed. Where else is better to go than to your own bed, where your roommates are your sister and her fiancé who don’t know you’re gay? Yes, this is where we find out how Kristoff knew about Honeymaren before Anna did.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Ryder Nattura/Original Character(s)
Series: Whole [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Soon

“That was such a good night” Honeymaren declared as she shuffled into the taxi after her girlfriend.

Elsa nodded as she settled into the car and hummed in agreement; “we’re going to have to go back there.”

“Definitely; the food was amazing”

“Shall we go back to yours?” Elsa asked with a knowing smile.

Honeymaren caught that look; “if you want to.”

Elsa nodded.

She then gave her address to the taxi driver.

It wasn’t a long ride to Maren’s apartment and they spent the time in contented silence as Elsa drew patterns on the brunette’s calloused hands. Of course that’s what Elsa was trying to concentrate on, but Honeymaren had other ideas. Her other hand was lazily drawing patterns on Elsa’s thigh and was climbing higher and higher. This wouldn’t have been such a distraction if Elsa hadn’t chosen to wear a dress this evening with the material bunching further at her waist with each stroke. Elsa cleared her throat in an attempt to point out to her girlfriend what she’d been doing.

The brunette looked down from where her head was rested on the blonde’s shoulder; “oops.”

Elsa wasn’t convinced by Honeymaren’s tone that she felt any guilt for what she’d been doing. Further doubt was put into her mind when Maren bought their joined hands up to her own lips. Elsa brushed the skirt of her dress back down while fighting the urge to turn toward her partner and all but have her there and then. She wanted Honeymaren to feel as turned on as she was right now with no outlet. Elsa’s half plan was cut short, but possibly for the best reason possible; they’d arrived at their destination.

Honeymaren barely had time to pay the fare before Elsa was tugging her up to the apartment.

“Elsa, baby, calm down; I’m going to fall over!” With only living on the third floor it’s not unusual for them to take the stairs. What was unusual was the pace that Elsa was moving them at, especially because alcohol was running in their blood.

Elsa brought them out onto the required floor before leading them to the front door; “you can’t expect to get away with what you were just doing.” Elsa had stopped them and turned to her girlfriend with a dark look in her eye.

Honeymaren’s mouth dried as she rushed to find her keys in her pocket. As soon as the door was open they pair were met with some very offending noises causing Maren to pull the door closed as quickly as she opened it. “Well that’s not happening!” She’d sobered considerably; “I so did _not_ ever want to hear my brother and his boyfriend going at it!” Maren’s face screwed up in disgust.

Elsa couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips as she processed what had just transpired. All other thoughts of lust now vanished between the pair. “Shall we go for a walk?” Elsa asked as the only sensibly thing to do right now.

“I think that sounds like a good idea;” Maren nodded, cringing as she took Elsa’s offered hand as they made their way out of the building, all be it a little disappointed.

Elsa snuggled into Maren’s side as they wandered down the pavement; “that’s not how I thought our night would end.”

“You and me both!” Honeymaren shook her head trying to erase the sound of Ryder and Sam from her brain. “Do you want me to call you a cab?”

“You could always come with me?” It was said so quietly Elsa wasn’t sure she even said it.

Honeymaren stopped them from walking any further and faced Elsa, looking her in the eyes; “really?”

“Why not? I’m sure Anna and Kristoff will be in bed and as long as we’re quiet…” Elsa trailed off trying to convince herself as well as Honeymaren.

“Only if you’re sure?” She really didn’t like the idea of making Elsa feel uncomfortable in her own home, but she also really disliked the idea of having to go back to her own flat right now.

“I am. But just to be clear, this isn’t me bringing you home to meet Anna and Kristoff. I’m sorry if that makes this weird.” She couldn’t bring her face up to look at her.

“It’s not weird Elsa; you know how I feel about you telling them. It will always be up to you;” Honeymaren finished by leaving a tender kiss to the corner of Elsa's mouth.

Elsa nodded so Honeymaren opened her phone and ordered another taxi for the night.

* * *

Elsa watched for any signs of life in her apartment as the cab rounded the corner. No lights were on in the main part of the flat so hopefully that meant that her sister and her boyfriend had already gone to bed. Elsa couldn’t help the anxiety that grew in her stomach as she watched the taxi drive away to leave herself and Honeymaren stood in the middle of the road.

Honeymaren was only ever going to follow Elsa’s lead and so waited for her girlfriend to move first. As encouragement, Honeymaren slipped her hand in the blonde’s and gave a tight squeeze. Elsa released a breath and walked towards her front door. She dropped Maren’s hand in order to get her keys out of her bag. She gingerly opened the door, thankful that Maren stayed back in case her sister was about. No signs of movement so she opened the door fully and encouraged the brunette to follow her. Uncharacteristically, Elsa didn’t bother taking her shoes off and so Honeymaren didn’t either and instead followed Elsa straight to her bedroom. Once the door was closed behind the pair they each let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry that was so awkward;” Elsa felt like a child sneaking around and covered her face with her hands as she whispered.

Honeymaren smirked and pushed herself away from the door to clasp Elsa’s wrists and pull her hands away from her beautiful face. “It really wasn’t. I kind of like this sneaking around; it’s different from when we were last here together.”

Elsa looked up to her girlfriend to see if what she was saying was the truth; it must have been because that dark look was back in her eyes again. “Lock the door, and be quiet.”

Honeymaren didn’t hesitate as she turned the lock in the door and re-joined her girlfriend who was slipping off her shoes and coat. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Honeymaren was gently awoken by the feel of delicate fingers running through her hair.

“Good morning;” Elsa smiled at her as her eyes fluttered open.

She mumbled as she stretched out and took in the sight of the blonde woman facing her; “good morning, what time is it?”

Elsa sat up slightly to look at the clock on the cabinet over Maren’s shoulder; “coming up to five thirty.”

“Why are you awake so early?” She furrowed her brows in thought.

Elsa ran her thumb along those eyebrows to flatten them; “I’m not use to having someone in my bed.” In my home, where my sister and brother in-law are in the next room.

Honeymaren heard the unspoken words; “thank you for letting me stay.” She caught Elsa’s hand with her own and left a kiss to her palm.

“Well I wasn’t going to make you go back and listen to more…”

Honeymaren cut her off by rolling onto her back and covering her ears. “Okay! I’ve got it. Please can we never mention it again, ever!?” She declared as loudly as she’d dare.

Elsa sat up and pulled her hands away smiling down at the brunette.

“Thank you;” she said once she opened her eyes and noted Elsa had stopped talking.

Elsa moved to lie down again, but this time with her head on Maren’s chest as the brunette pulled her into her side. 

The pair had just gotten comfy when Maren huffed; “I need to pee.”

Elsa giggled; “go then; it’s too early for anyone to be up yet.”

“Fine, I’ll be back in a minute;” she left a kiss on the blonde’s head as she slipped out from under her before grabbing some shorts and a t-shirt from the dresser.

On her way back from using the bathroom she decided to grab a glass of water from the kitchen, if only she’d have known how that would turn out.

* * *

It still boggles his mind that he manages to get himself together, up, washed, and dressed when he has these early morning shift. He was just thinking how jealous he was of his ginger sweet love, who gets to stay in bed this morning, as he reached into the fridge for his oats when movement in the hallway caught his eye. There was a very relaxed dressed brunette woman he definitely didn’t recognise standing in his house.

“Oh, hello;” the woman stepped cautiously towards him through the open door way.

“Er, hi.” I mean what else do you say to a non-threatening woman in your house?

Kristoff shut the fridge door and fully faced the stranger; “what are you doing here?”

“I was just getting some water”

“Sure, but I meant what are you doing in my apartment?”

She pointed to the doorway down the hall; “I know Elsa; I’m a friend of Elsa’s…” she gave up trying to find a better explanation.

“Oh okay. How do you know Elsa?” Kristoff was trying to get on with preparing his breakfast but was trying to wrap his head around the situation at the same time.

“Oh, we um met at a bookshop”

He nodded before his brow furrowed again; “right, and you’re here now?”

“That was a few months ago;” she rushed to clarify.

“Of course. So you and Elsa…?” the blonde man trailed off still lost.

“We’re friends;” that almost hurt to say.

That really wasn’t all that convincing when he realised it’s the early hours of Saturday, this woman had clearly spent the night, and was dressed in Elsa’s clothes.

“I’m Maren;” she offered him her hand.

He shook the offered appendage; “Kristoff. I’ll er get you some water.” He turned to the sink.

“Thank you;” she mumbled becoming self-conscious in the little clothing she did have on.

“So do you often visit Elsa here?” He asked another question as he handed the drink over.

She shook her head; “no, my brother had his boyfriend over.” She took a sip of water in the short silence that followed.

“Oh, right; makes sense.” Kristoff seemed to be speaking to himself more than her.

There was another stretched moment of silence between the pair before Honeymaren cleared her throat and announced; “I’m just going to go back in there.”

“Sure. It was nice to meet you Maren”

“And you Kristoff;” she quickly exited the room, leaving the glass and rushed back to Elsa.

Elsa barely looked up from her phone when her girlfriend entered the room until she spoke; “I don’t want you to freak out, but I’ve just met your future brother-in-law.” Honeymaren rushed out feeling utterly useless and guilty. She hadn’t even moved from leaning against the closed door. How could she do this to Elsa after everything she, herself, had been through with being outed?!

“What!?” Elsa threw back the covers after dropping her phone down next to her. She’d thrown on her own short and top ensemble in Honeymaren’s absence.

Honeymaren held up her hands in apology and God knows what else! “Breath. He was in the kitchen and I wanted a drink, and oh God! I swear if I could have avoided him I would have!” Honeymaren was pacing now which was rich after trying to get Elsa to keep calm.

Elsa grabbed the woman in her arms to still her and made her look at her; “I know Maren; it’s not your fault. Is he still out there?” She tried to sound confident.

“I think so;” Honeymaren nodded guiltily.

Elsa released the brunette and rushed out the door.

She had no clue what she was going to say, but there was no going back now; “Kristoff!”

“Oh, hey Elsa. You okay?” He noted her panicked face as he tried to keep his tone casual.

“I need you to not tell Anna;” she almost couldn’t look her brother in-law in the face.

Kristoff sat his bowl down on the worktop; “about your friend?”

She nodded, finally looking up at him; “yes, about Honeymaren.”

Kristoff let out a breath, why were women so complicated? “Look, I’m really not sure what’s happening here. But if you ask me not to say anything then I’m not going to say anything to Anna. This is between you two. But you know that she’ll love you no matter what, right?” he gave her a reassuring smile.

Elsa nodded with tears building in her eyes; “I know Kristoff. I’m just not ready to tell her about _this_.”

He shrugged it off with a smile and went back to his bowl of oats. “Like I said; I’m not going to say anything. This is between you two. But I, for one, think it’s great and I’m really happy for you Elsa. Especially because I can see how happy she makes you.”

“Thank you Kristoff;” Elsa wiped at the tears before they had an actual chance to fall.

Luckily Elsa had been facing away from the doorway or her sister would have seen her wiping away tears. Anna may not have even noticed though, as she hadn't seemed to notice the brunette woman dive into her sister's bedroom just moments ago.

“Good morning!” Anna’s voice sing-songed as she entered the kitchen space. “What are you two talking about?”

“Hair;” Kristoff replied with a mouth full of breakfast.

“Toothpaste;” was what came out of Elsa’s on reflex as she avoided her sister’s gaze.

“You didn’t get toothpaste in your hair again did you?” The redhead tiptoed and tousled her fiancé’s hair.

“No, just…” Kristoff trailed off at a loss for words.

“I’m going to go and get dressed;” Elsa mumbled moving around the couple.

“What are you doing up so early?” was the last thing Elsa heard from her brother in-law as she hurried back to her room.

Honeymaren almost pounced on her from where she’d been sat on the edge of the bed; “I can’t apologise enough Elsa. I didn’t know anyone was awake so I didn’t think to check the kitchen before walking in there.”

Elsa walked them back toward the middle of the room shaking her head; “It’s really okay Maren. This might make it easier in the end. I’m halfway through letting them know about us.” She sat on the unmade bed and invited Maren to join her.

Honeymaren did and then rubbed her hands over her face; “I can’t believe after all my talk of it being your decision that I go ahead and do this to you!”

Elsa pulled her hands away from her face and held them close, stroking them. “Maren please, you haven’t done anything. Please stop blaming yourself. I feel okay with this; in fact it’s quite liberating. Not like I’m going to drag you out there and introduce you to Anna, but I definitely feel a bit lighter.”

“I feel like I’ve let you down;” Maren couldn’t shift the guilt.

Elsa squeezed the hands in hers to make Maren look at her; “hey, remember that I’m the one who let you go out there in the first place.”

Maren chewed her bottom lip pensively; “true”

Elsa gave her a big smile. “See; we’re both to blame?”

Maren wasn’t so easily convinced and collapsed forward to bury her face in Elsa’s shoulder. “I feel like I want to rewind time and hold in my pee.”

“I’m glad we can’t, in more ways than one.”

“Really?” She sat up again and asked earnestly.

The blonde nodded and tried not to laugh; “I really don’t want to have to clear up your pee!”

Honeymaren picked up the nearest pillow to her and proceeded to hit Elsa over the head with it. Elsa tried her best to supress her squeals and laughter as not to attract the attention of her sister. Maybe one day soon she won’t have to.


End file.
